Hidden leaf village Karaoke
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura and the other Kunochi have accidentally made where everyone including themselves must Sing NaruSaku and others
1. Jutsu gone amiss

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of these songs ok the Idea Pixies swore they would run me over with a car if I didn't write this little story. So i hope you like it Please read and review Our favorite nine, i mean twelve are all 21

* * *

The Kunoichis of rookie nine went shopping and at the mall Sakura; "Hey what do you think that guys thinking?" Ino looks and says 

bored; "Same as the other thirteen people who we've guessed and I've found correct." Tenten was then hit with an idea, "Hey Sakura

didn't Lady Tsunade tell you how to make your own jutsu? and Temari, you, Hinata and Ino can help I have a cool idea." Sakura,

"Yes she did, but what's the plan first?" Tenten gave her a wicked smile, "Instead of Ino picking everyones brain anyone we want has

to sing a song that remsembles how they feel thoughts changes so easily but feelings, " Ino," I see, its like getting juicy gossip and no

one can stop us. " Sakura, " Ok i'll try, but only the Rookie Nine and your brothers of course Temari." So they went to Sakura's house

Sakura made the Jutsu they helped of course when they were done they laughed and left to go to their own homes.

* * *

(Next day) Ino get's up and runs into lee singing though she only caught the chorus " If I was invisible Then I could just watch you

in your room If I was invincible I'd make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell you where I

stand I would be the smartest manIf I was invisible,,Wait I already am" she knew that he wasn't singing 'Invisible' cause he

wanted to but beause of their Jutsu she giggled then went to see if any others were singing. She ran into a nervous Sakura, "What's

wrong Forehead?" They both then saw Hinata singing, "A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you

lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling thru

No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true No matter how your heart is

grievingIf you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true So dream..." Ino giggled then realized, "Wait you mean were

going to be singing to?" Sakura nodded, "yep,."

* * *

Read and Review (Sees a Idea pixie with car keys) PLZ!


	2. Unrequited love

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto or the songs Innerselves **Bold, **Singing is in Italics thanks Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain, for helping me noice that

* * *

Ino and Sakura walked down to Ino's flower shop as they did they heard Shikamaru singing, "My number one There could never be 

no one like you How come I feel this way about My number two Never tried to tell me what to say or do I'm so in love with two I

don't wanna push it I don't wanna fight But this feeling keeps me up all night Chorus If I only could decide But I can't make up my

mind I'm breaking all my rules Because of you. You can tell me it's not right And it tears me up inside But the problem is I'm so in love

with two I don't know what to do I choose the both of you My number one You're givin' me everything I need But some things still

are betta with My number two She's the one that really makes me feel so good,, I'm so in love with two," Sakur burst out laughing,

"Aw i think he's hes thinking about you, Ino." Ino glared at her friend, "I don't like Shika, besides I see Naruto coming, He said

nervously as he tried to fight the urge to sing down, "Hi Sakura,," Sakura ran in the shop before the song that had hit her this morning

or something worse came [Flashback Sakura fixing her hair looks at the old team 7 picture particualarly Naruto's face, "He's changed

so much from when that was taken he's stronger at times more mature and even hotter. Wait did i just,,,_If there's a prize for_

_rotten judgment I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history-_

_been there, done that! **Who'd' ya think you're kiddin' He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep **_

**_it hidden Homey, I can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it I know how ya feel andWho _**

_**you're thinking of **No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no **You swoon, You sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!**_

_It's too cliché' I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good_

_Oh Y**ou keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling I'm not buying Hon, I saw ya hit the **_

_**ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad **No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it, no,**Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love **This scene won't play, I won't say_

_I'm in love **You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love **You're way off base, I won't say it Get_

_off my case, I won't say it **Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love **Oh, At least out loud, I_

_won't say I'm in love_ [End flashbackas she thought of this she heard

Naruto singing as he strolled in, "_If you?re not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?If you?re not the one then why does_

_My hand fit yours this way If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call If You are not_

_mine would I have the strength to stand at all I'll never know what the future Brings But i know_

_you're here with me now Well make it through And I hope you are the One I share my life with. I don't_

_want to run away but i can't take it, i don't understand, if I'm not de for you then why does my heart tell me that i am? Is there any way that i can stay in your arms,_

_if i don't need you then why am i crying on my bed? If i don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you?re not for me then why does this distance maim my life?If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my_

_wife? I don't know why you're so far away But I know that this much is true We'll make it through And_

_i hope you are the one I share my life with And i wish that you could be the one I die with And I_

_pray in you're the one I build my home with I hope You know I have loved you all my life, I love you,_

_body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the_

_strength to stand today cause i love you, whether it's wrong or right You know my heart is by your_

_side" Ino let out a low whistle,and barely dodged an elbow to the ribs from her pink haired friend_

_when he left embarassed, Ino glared at Sakura for not missing the second time,_

"Geez Forehead girl lighten up the jutsu was for fun not a reason to hurt me, Unless you like him do you?" Sakura turned as pink as

her hair, "I don't whatare you crazy?"

* * *

Idea pixies have calmed a bit they like the story but one is still holding those keys another is whispering about drowning me, (holds up an ACME help sign borrowed from Wile E Coyote) Read and peview plz 


	3. Ino's duet

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto or the songs Innerselves **Bold, **Singing is in Italics thanks Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain, for helping me noice that Ino will be Italice her singing partener underline italic

* * *

Sakura sees Temari come in, "Hey Temari, have you been singing, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto have." Temari, "No wait it affects 

us too? why don't you tell me about them over lunch you too Ino." Ino shakes her head, "Thanks but I have to stay here till Mom

gets back." Temari, "Ok if you're sure, I'll bring the girls by when we come back," Both leave not noticing how sandy the door way

is. On thier way back with the girls who helped make the Jutsu they hear Ino's voice, _There's something sweet And almost kind _

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined And now he's dear And so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there _

_before" _Temari's mouth dropped as did all of their's when they heard the responding voice, "_She glanced this way I thought I saw _

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my 'paw' No it can't be I'll just ignore But then she's never looked at me that _

_way before" _Temari_, "Well, who'd have thought?" _Hinata_, "Well, bless my soul" _Tenten_, "Well, who'd have known?" _

Temari looking dumbstruck at her brother,_ "Well, who indeed?"_ Sakura,_ "And who'd have guessed they'd come together on _

_their own? It's so peculiar." _Kurenai appears behind them_, "Wait and see_All the younger Kunoichi's watching the couple sing

_"We'll wait and see A few days more There may be something there that __wasn't there before._ Iruka walks over "_You know, _

_perhaps there's something there that wasn't There before" _Tenten, "So Hinata you sang?" Hinata blushed, "Yes, a dream is a

wish your heart makes, I heard Lee singing and i well,," The Kunoichis giggled at their friend. Sakura, "Naruto sang earlier, If your

not the one, I think it was to me sorry hinata I know how much you liked him it's just, well.." Sakura blushed surpassed Hinata's as

the group roared with laughter at the pik haired girl.Tenten and temari get evil looks in their eyes, poor Sakura had no idea what they

were planning for her.

* * *

Thanks for reading the Pixies are sleeping right now hee hee they really should watch what they drink knock out medicines go a long

way for lil pixies Review plz!


	4. Love Requited  hearts broken

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto or the songs Innerselves **Bold, **Singing is in Italic duet partener is underline italic Pixie wakes up and starts chasing her with a knife twice it's size.

* * *

When Ino's Mom went in the store Ino came out blushing, they noticed but said nothing. Tenten, "Who's hungry i'm sure the ramen 

shop isn't crowded, it probably just hs one person in it." Hinata and Ino caught on quickly to ther plan and agreed, "Yeah besides

we all know who that one person is." Sakura nervously, "I'm really not that hungry, i'll be at the bridge if you need me." They nodded

and walked to Ichirakus. Once there Naruto saw them and asked, "Hey where's Sakura?" Ino, "At the bridge she di-Ow!" Tenten

elbowed her and Temari finished her version of what Ino was saying, "She wanted to tell you something but didn't want a crowd to

hear. (at the bridge) Sakura is staring at the water and starts singing as Naruto unknown to her comes closer,

"The way our hands fit The way our eyes meet the way I melt when you're holding

me there's not a piece that's out of place I can see the way I feel its written on your face and there is no mistake the

way I tremble when you touch me the way I shiver when you say you love me. One kiss and my heart knew Oh baby I

was made to love you. Every hour every minute With every thought i think you're in it. Without a doubt I know its

true oh baby i was made to love you "

Naruto's voice was heard which surprised our favorite pink haired Kunoichi _"The way I talk the way you listen the way_

_say it I'll never understand it and I Pray it never ends but I know where it begins_

They then sung the song together, 

_"The way I tremble when you touch me The way I shiver when you say you love me _

_one kiss and my heart knew oh __baby I was made to love you. Every hour every minute _

_with every thought I think __you're in It. Without a doubt I know __its true oh baby I was made to love you. _

_A love this __strong isn't bound by time or __space, anything or place. What's __meant to be will be, _

_I was meant for you, you were meant for me The way I tremble __when you touch me_

_The way I __shiver when you say you love me. One kiss and my heart knew oh baby I was made to __love you _

_Every hour every __minute with every thought I think you're in It. Without a doubt I know its true_

_Oh baby I was made to love you."_ The Kunoichis heard them singing from their hiding spots and all but Hinata giggled

instead she silently whispered knowing none would hear her, "You best take good care of Naruto Sakura the group snuck

back to the ramen shop to play innocent as they did a small picture fell out ino's pocket it was Ino and although the face of the

other was cut out only one Shinobi wore that outfit and would take a picture with Ino,, Shikamaru her supposed to be boyfriend.

* * *

I don't envy Shikamaru right now i'd rather take on these murderous pixies then a ticked off temari anyday speaking of which (starts

running from pixies review plz


	5. Sing sweet Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Temar

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto or the songs Innerselves **Bold, **Singing is in Italic

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walk in and Temari sees Shikamru at Ichirakus, "So Shika, care to tell me why I found this?" Temari flicks the 

picture to him, then walks off and the girls glare at Shikamaru and start to follow but she stops them so they go out of the restraunt to

get Ino to talk about what just happened. Naruto, "Sakura and I are dating!!!" Shikamaru picks up the photo and relizes finally relizes

that he's in serious trouble so he runs after her. (At team 10's training area) Temari is annihilating the poor unsuspecting training post

as she does a song pops into her head and out of her mouth before she can think to fight it,

_"Boy meets girl You were my dream, my world But I was blind You cheated on me from behind So on my own _

_I feel so all alone Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you I need a miracle I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle, _

_please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see That you are made for me, I need a miracle _

_please let me be your girl. One day you'll see it can happen to me It can happen to me._

_Day and night I'm always by your side cause I know for sure my love is real my feelings pure_

_so take a try. No need to ask me why cause I know its true I'm in love with you."_

Shikamaru in his hiding spot thought hard as he tried to process what had just happened He then whispered to himself, "I never knew,"

The girls met up the week after Temari had admited to herself that she still loved him they talked about that, Naruto dating Sakura and

hadjust started whispering about their crushes when a drunk Tsunade came up and said, " I know most of you are probably tired with

people breaking out into song, but hic i am going to start a karaoke night tonight who ever wishes to hic sing may sing. Tsunade

clears her throat then begins, "This for you Dan, _Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you That is how I know you go on_

_Far across __the distance and spaces __between us You have come to show you go on__Near far wherever you are I believe that _

_the heart does go on __and last for a lifetime And never let go till we're gone Love was when I loved you One true time_

_I hold __you In my life __we'll always go on Near far wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door And __you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing _

_I fear And I know that my heart __will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on _

_and on" _She wiped a tear away and walked off thestage during a moment of total silence then the place exploded with cheers. Temari

went up and sung the song that she had at the training field then smiled at the crowd when they clapped. Shikamaru smiled back at her

as he came on the stage, "Ok people, i was cheating on Ino with Temari not the other way arond, now don't get me wrong that's still

bad but that's not my point.I was just staring at the clouds this afternoon and i heard her singing that, I found she really loved me. I had

heard her say it before and well, maybe this song will clarify my shock of hearing her say she still love me,

"_I've been watchin' you from afar And the way you make your way 'round the bar You laugh_

_like you're really entertained And you smile like it's your favorite game Now you're movin'_

_closer to me And our eyes connected emotionally I'm not lookin for a one night stand (stand)_

_Or a place for a broken heart to mend (mend) I know everybody here wants to hold ya I_

_know what it's like 'cause I feel the same (same, same) When you look in my eyes There's a_

_part of me that's still afraid When you say you love me Do you mean it? Baby, when you_

_hold me Do you feel it? I believe the magic in your eyes I will wait until the end of time To_

_hear you say you love me Like you mean it Baby, when you hold me Make me feel it All I_

_wanna do is make you mine I've been hurt way too many times They say if you wanna make_

_God laugh (yeah) All ya gotta do is tell him your plans I know that the time is not right_

_(right, right) Didn't know that I would meet you tonight (night, night) Not that I don't really_

_like the attention I feel like the only man in the room Are you really sincere? Is this just_

_something that you do? Now when you say you love me Do you mean it? Baby, when you_

_hold me Do you feel it? I believe the magic in your eyes I will wait until the end of time To_

_hear you say you love me Like you mean it Baby, when you hold me Make me feel it All I_

_wanna do is make you mine I've been hurt way too may times Again, and again, and again_

_I've been hurt, my friend, till the end You know I been high, I been low I got no place left to_

_go Again, and again, and again When will this search ever end? When you say you love me_

_Do you mean it? Baby, when you hold me Do you feel it? I believe the magic in your eyes I_

_will wait until the end of time To hear you say you love me Like you mean it Baby, when_

_you hold me Make me feel it All I wanna do is make you mine I will wait until the end of_

_time. Baby, say you love me come on, baby, say you love me oh Ooooo To hear you say_

_you love me baby, say you love me. _And i would also like to add, that i love you too Temari." He then stuffs his hands into his

pockets and walkes off the stage. Temari says to the other girls as some random drunk destroys White and nerdy, "I may still love that

doesn't mean I'm not still mad at him." Tenten sick of the procalamations of love and her crush being away on an a rank mission, she

slammed her drink down, "That's it!"

* * *

(tied to chair by the Pixies) Thanks for reading, plz review 


	6. Confessions Of A Lovestruck Ninja

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto or the songs Innerselves are **Bold, **Singing is in Italic

* * *

Tenten Got up and stole the mic from the guy during his attempt at a bow though none were clapping, This is for a certain Shinobi 

that's on a mission right now as i speak,

"_I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows _

_I'm staring at my feet My checks __are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head __Cause I'm feeling _

_nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know __you're worth it You're worth itIf I could say what I want to say _

_I'd say I wanna blow you... Away Be with you every night Am I __squeezing you too tight If I could say what _

_I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm __wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time __What use is it to you _

_What's on my mind If ain't coming out We're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care _

_What's wrong with __my tongue These words keep slipping away I stutter, I stumble Like I've got nothing to say _

_Yes I'm wishing __my life away with __these things I'll never say If I could say what I want to say _

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight if I could say what_

_I want to see I want to see you go down on one knee Marry me today,_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say These things I'll never say."_ As she sang a certain pearl eyed

shinobi came in and sat in the shadows and watched as his crush sung for what he thought was another man until she whispered so

quietly that if he hadn't been watching her so closely that he read her lips, "Neji." When he saw her this he waited a bit for a Drunken

Kakashi to sing and dancing to "I'm too sexy" which had our pink haired Kunoichi and all her friends squealing and giggling like little

girls and Naruto and Iruka laughing at him.Neji smirked knowing that the only reason even a drunk Kakashi would be up there is

because of something Naruto did, he then went up and took the mic after the laughter and cheers had died down.This is for a

teammate of mine, " and before anyone could tease him, "And no it's not green spandex lovers,

_There is something that I see In the way you look at me There's a smile There's a truth in your eyes but _

_an unexpected way on this unexpected day Could it mean this is where I belong It is you I have loved all along _

_It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me you're the home my heart searched for so longand it is you I have loved all along _

_There were times I ran to hide afraid to show the other side alone in the night without you but now I know just who you are_

_and I know you hold my heart finally this is where I belong it is you I have loved all along It's no more mysteryit is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart Searched for so long and it is you I have loved all alongOver and over I'm filled with emotion Your love, _

_it rushes Through my veins and I am filled with the sweetest devotion as I, I look into your perfect face It's no more mystery _

_It is finally clear to me You're the home my heart Searched for so long and it is you I have loved It is you I have loved,_

_it is you I have loved, It is you I have loved all along."_ the girls' jaw dropped when they heard this song from someone who'd rather be

hugged by Guy in one of his sensitive moments than share how he feels. As the cheers once again died down, Tsunade , "Ooh it seems as if

our 'rookie' nine have found their true loves, well in honor of that and to entertain everyone else, i say we have a competition girls vs. guys,

tomorrow. Senseis may join in on the fun seeing as Kakashi likes this so much."


	7. Competion, Kunoichi vs Shinobi!

Dislaimer I don't own Naruto or the songs or the scene from Mean Girls Innerselves are **Bold, **Singing is in Italic (pixies finally unties her but puts a ball and chain on her)

* * *

(Kunoichi at Sakura's house) Hinata, "So what are we going to do?" Sakura looked at her closet then at the girls, "Christmas Eve is 

tomorrow right?" All nod, "I have an idea but You might not like it." Ino looks at the closet then it hits her, "Well Forehead, if it doesn't

work we'll try better on our next stage presentation, we get two you know." Sakura glares at her playfully, "Well pig, listen you and I

have those outfits from Jiraiya's dare at halloween atleast i still have mine, we simply get three more and, heres the plan,," She whispers

to her friends who giggle and blush." (At Naruto's house) Shikamaru, "So what's the plan?" Neji, "I say we tell them what we want in

one of our songs." Naruto, "The other one of them will compliment them but we have to make sure we're first so they'll be so flattered

they won't wanna kill us when we beat them." the others nodded at this and began planning

* * *

(the bar) Lee, "I can't believe the girls agreed so readily to lettng us go first." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Does it matter come on our 

first song is up,

(All ) "_For a long time we've been marching off to battle In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle _

_Like the pounding beat, __Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore," (_Naruto) "_Hey! Think of instead, a _

_girl worth fighting for!" _(the rest) "_Huh?"_ (Naruto) "_That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for! _

_I want her paler than the moon, With eyes that shine like stars" _(Lee) "_My girl will marvel at my strength, _

_Adore my battle scars _(Gaara) "_I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like," _

(Choji) "_It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, Pork, Chicken Mmmm" _(Neji) "_'Bet the local girls thought _

_you are quite the charmer and I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor"_ (all) "_You can guess what we miss the most, _

_when we've been off to war" _(Naruto) "_What do we want?" _(All) "_A girl worth fighting for!"  
_  
(Neji) "_My girl will think I have no faults, and I'm a major find" _(Shikamaru) "_Uh, How about a girl who's got a brain, _

_who always speaks her mind?"_(All) "_Nah!" _(Lee) "_My manly ways and turn of phrase, are sure to thrill her!" _(Gaara) "_He _

_thinks he's such a lady killer" (Kankuro) "__I've got a girl at home, Who's not like any other" _(Shikamaru) "_Yeah, the only girl _

___who loves him, is his mother!" _(all) "_But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door"__they'll line up at the _

_door" _(Naruto) "_What do we want? A girl worth fighting for!" _(Choji) "_Wish that I had... __a girl worth fighting for!" _(All) "_A _

_girl worth fighting... For!"_the people cheered and the girls grew a tad nervous but the smirks of Ino and Sakura made them feel

better Sakura whispered to Ino,"If a girl worth fighting for is what they want well they best be careful what they wish for." As they

awaited the boy's next song,_"You don't run with a crowd you go your own way you don't play after dark you light up my day _

_got your own __kind of style __that sets you apart baby, that's why you captured my heart I know sometimes you feel like you _

_don't fit in and this world __doesn't know what you have within when I look at you, I see something rare a rose that can go _

_anywhere (go anywhere) and __there's no one I know that can compare what makes you different, makes you beautiful what's _

_there inside you, shines __through to me in your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need you're all I need, oh girl what makes you _

_different, makes you __beautiful to me hey, yeah you got something so real you touched me so deep touched me so deep say _

_material things don't __matter to me so come as you are you've got nothing to prove you won me with all that you do and I _

_want to take this chance __to say to you you don't know how you touched my life oh in so many ways I just can't describe you _

_taught me what love is __supposed to be you saw the little things that make you beautiful to me so beautiful what makes you... _

_everything you do is __beautiful so beautiful love you give shines right through me shines right through me everything you do is _

_beautiful oh you're __beautiful to me."_ the crowd cheered and the girls clapped then went backstage to get their outfits on then put

regular clothes overthem,_ "I wear a disguise I'm just your average Jane super doesn't stand for model but that doesn't mean I'm _

_plain If all you see is how I __look You missed the super chick within And I christen you Titanic under-estimate and swim I've _

_got the rifle, gonna be myself I'll be __everything that I wanna be I am confidence and insecurity I am a voice yet waiting to be _

_heard I'll shoot the shot, bang that you hear __'round the world and I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one _

_girl revolution Some people see the revolution but __most only see the girl I can lose my hard earned freedom If my fear defines _

_my world I declare my independence from the critics and __their stones I can fight my revolution I can learn to stand alone I'll _

_be everything that I want to be I am confidence and insecurity I am a __voice yet waiting to be heard I'll shoot the shot, bang _

_that you hear 'round the world and I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl __revolution I'm a one girl revolution and I'm a one _

_girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution ."_ The girlswalked back stage and giggled Tenten, "Did you see

there faces?" Sakura and INo shared an evil look then Ino replied, "Tenten, justwait till our next song trust me they'll die." Sakura

motioned to Shizune and the lights went out except for the numerous signs in at thebar. Smoke came off the stage and a giggle was

heard as the girls did a poses innocent enough to go with the song they where about todo but seductive enough to definately get the

boy's attention a few the lights came on but only the stage lights. _"Jingle bell, __jingle bell, jingle bell rock jingle bells swing _

_andjingle __bells ring snowing and blowing up bushels of fun now the jingle hop __has begun. jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell _

_rock jingle bells chime in jingle bell time dancing and prancing in jingle bell __square in the frosty air. what a bright time,it's _

_the right time to rock the night away jingle bell time is a swell time to go __gliding in a one-horse sleigh giddy-upjingle horse, _

_pick up your feet jingle around the clock mix and a-mingle__in the jingling __feet that's the jingle bell rock. jingle bell, jingle bell, _

_jingle bell rock jingle bells swing __and jingle bells ring snowing and blowing up bushels of funnow the jingle hop has begun. _

_jingle bell, jingle bell,__jingle bell rock jingle bells chime in jingle belltime dancing and prancing in jingle bell square In the _

_frosty air.__what a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away jingle bell time is a swell time to go gliding in a__one-_

_horse sleigh giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet jingle around the clock mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet __that's the _

_jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock."_ They finished in a even more seductive pose then before.and instead

of walking backstage Ino motioned to Shizune and the lights went out again.

* * *

(picks up the ball) you know those things way a lot more than shows say, anyways thanks for reading please review tell me who you think should win 


	8. And The Winner Is

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in

* * *

When the lights came on again all the girls except hinata, we're sitting in their boyfriends lap hintata was just sitting beside her crush, 

blushing at the what she was wearing and being this close to him. Lee was barely managing to not coughinto his glass of water because

of the same reason. Tsunade came up and said, Well that was very intersting, your judges, Kurenai, Kakashi, Guy, Anko and myself

will decide and telll you who wins shortly," Hinata stands up, "Um Hokage, may I sing something?" She nods and Hinata walks up

to the stage, "Um this is for someone very special, _You know everything that I'm afraid of you do everything I wish I did _

_everybody wants you, everybody loves you I know I should tell you how I fell I wish everyone would disappear _

_every time, time you talk to me, I'm too scared to be meand I'm too shy to say ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do I get a rush when I'm with you ooh, I've got a crush on you a crush on you,_

_you know, I'm the one that you can talk to and sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know _

_I just want to hold you and you say exactly how you feel about her and I wonder, could you ever think of me that way _

_ooh, I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way that I do I get a rush when I'm with you ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_a crush on you ooh, I wish I could tell somebody but there's no one to talk to, nobody knows I've got a crush on you _

_a crush on you, I got a crush you, you say everything that no one says but I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you I've got a crush..." _Hinata smiled towards her friends tableher eyes locked with

Lee's for the smallest of moments, then walked down as the crowd cheered Lee then walked up and took the mic before Tsunade

could. _"Were the best of friends and we share our secrets __she knows everything that is on my mind but lately __something's _

_changed as I lie awake in my bed a voice here inside __my head softly says why don't you kiss her __why don't you tell her why _

_don't you let her see the feelings that you hide __cuz she'll never know if you never show __the way u feel inside oh I'm so afraid to_

_make that first move just a touch __and we could cross the line __and everytime she's near I wanna never let her go confess to her _

_what my heart knows hold her __close __why don't you __kiss her why don't you tell her why don't you let her see the feelings that _

_you hide __cuz she'll never know__ if you never show __the way u feel inside what would she say I wonder would she just turn away _

_or would she promise me __that she's here to stay __it hurts me to wait I keep asking myself why don't you kiss her why don't you _

_tell her why don't you__ let her see the feelings __that you hide cuz she'll never know if you never show the way u feel inside why _

_don't you kiss her __why don't u tell her why __don't you let her see the feelings that you hide cuz she'll never know if you never _

_show the way __you feel inside…"_ All the couples had snuggled together during this song and Hinata's blush become's redder than

Gaara's hair as he pulls her to the stage and does exactly what his song says; Kiss Her.They go to the table holding hands when they

get there Naruto nods to the shinobi who nod back **Just don't look down** was the thought on all their minds. Naruto looked at all the

girls then into the emerald eyes of the cherry blossomstill in his lap, "Let's make a bet with you, if we win you must sing and dance

sing towhatever song we choose." Ino whispers to Tenten which started a chain of whispers till it got to Sakura who was nudged by

Temaritill she announced it, "If we win you must do the same, well meet at Hokage Mountain" Temari decided to show Shikamaru she

still was a bit mad, "Exactly the same,meaning our outfits or something very similar instead of santa's style, you will be elves."

Shikamaru knew that he was the reason for something that cruel and unusual so he sighed and answered, "We accept." they all shook

on it. As soon as they did Kurenai handed aenvelope to Tsunade.Tsunade looked at it and smiled, "The winner is huh? Oh well,

Kunoichis and the Shinobi's!" and the girls frecnh kiss their boyfriends Iruka who had heard the bet, "So you both win, what are you

going to do?"Sakura thinks a moment, "I've got it we'll sing just like we said but we get to pick our own songs and then we'll spend

the day together." everyone nodded and the girls kissed their guys good night and went home.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope u liked it Review please! (whispers) does any one know how to kill a pixie? 


	9. Singing Reindeers!

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in Italic

* * *

(Sakura's house our favorite Kunoichi are there) Hinata," That was mean to add that Temari, watch one come as a reindeer or santa 

claus just to tickyou off." Sakura, "Ten bucks says Naruto is a reindeer." Temari, "Ok i'll take that bet," Sakura put on her santa hat,

"**Just like ****Tsunade.**" Theythen went to the hokage mountain to set up the mic.

(Meanwhile at Naruto's hous) Neji, "Thanks alot Shikamaru we're dressed up like this (points to his costume) cause of you!" Naruto,

"Forget Temari, I'm going as a reindeer. Sakura still believes in Santa Claus so she'll love it!" The Shinobi roll their eyes and leaves.

* * *

(Hokage Mountain) Tenten, "Hinata and Sakura where right, Naruto came as a reindeer here they come. " The shinobi start coming all 

dressed as elves, except Naruto who walked up to Sakura and licked her cheek. Sakura giggled, "Naruto, the next Hokage

Reindeer." He smiled her, "So who goes first Sakura?" Temari, "Well seeing as you guys got to go first last time, we get to this time."

The Kunoichis nod to each other, and grab a mic and they began. "_ I don't want a lot for Christmas __There is just one thing I need I _

_don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More __than you could ever known _

_Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas Is you... I don't want a lot for Christmas __There is just one thing I need I _

_don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking __There upon the fireplace Santa _

_Claus won't you make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for own More __than you could ever know Make _

_my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you... You baby I won't ask for much this __Christmas I won't even wish for snow _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it __To the North Pole for Saint Nick I _

_won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click' Cause I just want you here __tonight Holding on to me tight What _

_more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you You... All the lights are shining So __brightly everywhere And the sound of _

_children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing Santa won't you bring me the __one I really need - won't you please _

_bring my baby to me... Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just __want to see baby Standing right _

_outside my door Oh I just want him for my own More than you could ever you Make my wish __come true Baby all Sakura _

_pointed to her reindeer, "I want for __Christmas is You... Ino Pointed to the red haired elf, "And you,,," Hinata pointed to the _

_bushy browed elf"And You,,"Temari pointed to the semi bored elf, "And You,,," all sang as Tenten pointed to the pearl eyed _

_elf, "All i want for Christmas is you."_ They smiled as the boys clapped for them and handed the boys their mics. Naruto said into an

earpiece, "Ok Tsunade if your listening come to the hokage mountain, we have a song just for you." he heard a positive reply and

Tsunade was there along with Kakashi and Shizune. the boys smiled evilly and began, "_Grandma Tsunade, got run over by a _

_reindeer Walking home from her house today on Christmas Eve You can say there's no such thing as Santa, But as for us an' _

_Grandpa Jiraiya, we believe She'd been drinking too much Sake, And we begged her not to go. But she forgot her medication, _

_And she staggered out the door into the snow. Grandma Tsunade, got run over by a reindeer Walking home from our house _

_today on Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, But as for us an' Grandpa Jiraiya, we believe. Now the _

_goose is on the table And the pudding made of fig And the blonde and silver candles, That would just have matched _

_the hair in Grandma's wig. We've warned all our friends and neighbors, Better watch out for yourselves. They should never _

_give a license, To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves. " _everyone laughed except Tsunade who was glaring at Naruto

the reindeer. The girls grabbed their boyfriends hand and ran away from the Angry sanin. when they were at the Ramen shop did they

stop running Hinata, "Oh goodness i forgot, I'll still have shopping to do!" the others agreed with her for they did as well. Temari, "Ok

lets group up and meet back here at dinner last group here pays." they nodded and left.

* * *

Read and Review, Oh yeah screaming 'i don't believe in pixies' just gives them a headache and makes them fall asleep. 


	10. Shopping Surprises

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in Italic ok people i know they dont

really have a mall but they do in my story ok? (Pixies group together and carry a chainsaw then start chasing her)

* * *

The girls giggled as they passed shops and teased each other about the things in the window little did they know 

the boys folowed to find out what the girls liked. when they pasted the toy store sakura, Hinata, Ino squealed,

"THEIR SO CUTE!!" (INo picks up astuffed Racoon, Sakura picks up a fox, and hinata, picks up a turtle and

hug the toys) again in harmony they asked their friends, "Dontthey look just like Naruto/Gaara/Lee?!" they put the

stuffed animals and go off to really shop. When they leave the three mentioned shinobi picked up the stuffed animals

Gaara examined, "it looks nothing like me." Naruto pets the toy fox, "Sakura and Ino seem tothink so," Buys it for

sakura and a orange ribbon as tdo the other to Gaara a red ribbon and Lee Light purple. The girls finally gotaway

from their Loves. Ino, "That was easy now come on lets find what they like." Temari, "Wellbelieve it or not, Gaara

likes hugs, so anything heartfelt will work." Ino nods, "Shikamaru likes anything mentally challenging." Sakura, "Lee

likes sporty things but like Gaara anything sincere will make him smile.As for Naruto i have an idea what i'm

going to get him." Hinata's eyebrows raised, "Neji and Lee are exactly alike, well in that area."( a few hours later)

at the food court the girls joked and giggled, but sakura who could see through the glass doors abruptly stopped and gasped,

"Sasuke?" she jumped out of herseat and nearly ran over anyone between her and the glass doors. she watched as the last Uchiha,

walked slowlypast the mall carrying two severed heads the heads that had once belonged to his older brother and the snake loving

Sanin.whe he was almost out of view he stopped and turned he stared in her eyes and whispered "Sakura,,," then collasped. Before he

even hit the ground she caught by he arm and helped him walk to his old family home trying not to look at what he carried.when there

she tucked him into the bed of the room with the least dust. As she does so Sasuke regains enough strength to hold a conversation, "I

must give,,Tsunade,,," lifts the hand that holds Orochimaru's head Sakura takes it and sets it downbeside the other head, "Give to her

tomorrow for Christmas" he gave her a confused look, "Tomorrow's Christmas?" She smiledweakly, " Yea it is it'll be the first one in

over five years that will all be together since, since,,,That night.You've accomplished you're goals and brought a new sense of peace to

the villagers." Points to the heads of Orochimaru and Itachi then continues, "Naruto will be really happy you've come back as will

Kaka-" He looked at her and her costume and cut her off, "Are YOU Sakura?" she hugged himand whispered "yes." then released him

quickly, "I must go, you need your rest.oh and what do you want for Christmas?" He shrugged sleepily, and before she left thinking he

was asleep, kissed his forhead and whispered, "I did miss you and i really am happy your back but im sorry that things won't be like

they were before you left." Then walked out and went to Ichirakus when she left he said to the silence, "No Sakura i didnt accomplish

my goals just that one,"

* * *

Read and review, please 


	11. Christmas's Engaging Promises

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in Italic

* * *

(at Ichirakus the whole gang is present) Ino smiled and handed Sakura her bags, "Not that I liked your ditching us, your showing up 

made us the winner." Sakura smiled, "Don't mention it, really."** Sasuke's back and yet i'm not all that excited?** Her mind wasn't on

them but on the Uhchiha who once held, no crushed her heart in his hands It was Naruto who not only helped her pick up the peices

and put them back together,.but also he swore to bring back the one who broke even if it meant she'd never be with him Right when

Naruto got in her face to get her to 'come back to earth' she realized who it was and before he knew what happened she kissed him

knocking him into the floor. Which got giggles and wolf whistles from their friends, not that the Ramen lover cared when she broke the

kiss and helped him up she whispered in his ear, "Sasuke's back please don't tell, he's going to Tsunade tomorrow." He nodded slightly

then took her hand and took her took her for a walk in the moonlight. He asked her about Sasuke and she told him what she knew.

When they walked past the bench that Sakura was knockd out by her childhood and teenage crush, he knew she still thought about

that night everytime she past that bench and that she was thinking about right then, Hey Sakura wait a second,I want this spot to have a

happy memory to make up for such a sad one this was going to be a Christmas surprise but, i guess you can open one of your presents

now. " He put the bags down and knelt so he could look in the bag he pulled out an already wrapped present. but instead of standing

up and handing to her he stayed kneeling as she opened it to reveal the plush fox with a big orange ribbon around it's neck, "Oh I love

it almost as much as I love you Naruto!!" He blushed and stood then gently took the ribbon off and placed the 'charm' from the foxes

necklace to her finger, "Sakura? would you marry me?" The pink haired Kunoichi was speechless as she looked at the ring to her

Naruto she squealed then kissed him . He broke the kiss, "So thats a yes?" She nodded vigorously, "Yes of course Naruto,and this is a

gift from Tsunade but i get to tell you first so it's a gift from both of us, You've will named her sucessor, then on New year's she's

going to step down so you'll get your greatest wish before the year's over." He smiled warmly at her, "No, i won't cause iI already

have, tonight here you saying yes. But it's going to be so cool!!!" She smiled at him as they walked back to the ramen shop holding

hands with her Fiancee and hugging her toy fox whom she named Arashi, after the fourth hokage. the Shinobi smiled for they knew

what had been on the ribbon in fact thats were they had gotten the idea. Lee, "Seeing as Sakura has gotten to open a present and"

looks at his watch, " we could each open one right,,now Merry Christmas Hinata." Pulls out a wrapped box. She opens and finds a

promise ring on the ribbon as did Ino when Gaara kissed Ino on the lips as his sand held up the box for her. Shikamaru kissed

Temari's cheek and hands her a box, she opens to find a sloth holding a rose and a fan in the rose did she find her ring. Neji waited a

moment saying, Um Tenten, i couldn't wrap it without breaking it so," He reached into his elf shirt and handed her something white she

looked at it and thankfully didn't drop it when it yawned at her; a live white kitten with light blue eyes. it too had a red bow like

Ino's but no ring instead Neji did it the old fashion way, knelt with the ring in its orginal box.

* * *

Wow two purposeals and three promises R&R Please (spays pixiecide on aIdea pixie while its napping) ---- I doubt that will work


	12. Sasuke!

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in Italic roke apart she blushed and handed him his breakfast

* * *

(Christmas morning 7:30am) Sakura had continuously woke up during the night after the group decided to go home.So she finally 

finally decided to go see Sasuke to ask if he would wait a few days, so then he would unknowingly be taking it to Naruto and if he

didn't want to do that she would go with and appeal to her sensei in his favor. When she got there she bvegan cooking him a healthy

and energy filled breakfast with the ingredients she had brought. A sleepy Sasukes comes in, and when she noticed he was very close

to her she smiled, "Merry Christmas Sasuke." He smiled, he plucked the mistletoe from her headband and held it over their heads,

"Merry Christmas Sakura" Then kissed her passionately. When they broke apart she blushed and handed him his breakfast then

cleaned up while tuching a ring on a orange ribbon tied loosely aroung her neck. He noticed and stared at her till she looked at him,

"That's pretty Sakura who gave it to you." her blush deepened but she didn't answer directly, Sasuke we can go give Tsunade-sensei,

her 'present' when your done eating." and acted as if the kiss never happened until right before she left he grabbed her hand, "Thank

you let me get the 'presents to her now if you want." She nodded and put the heads in seperate prerapped boxes that Sakura had

brought the ingredients in.

* * *

(Tsunade's office) Sakura went in with her own gifts for Shizune tonton and Tsunade, "Merry Christmas Sensei, Shizune don't worry

Tonton I didn't forget you. she handed them their presents as she said their name. She smiled, "Oh and i have a friend of mine bringing

you a few more though he got these for you himself." She went out and escorted The Uchiha heir in and before Tsunade could say

anything, "Now Sensei, I know your probably thinking about nearly killing him, and I'm not saying he wouldn't deserve one of your

infamous punches well after he's healed a bit, but look at what he brought you before you go and murder him." Sasuke's eye twitched

at these words this lady could kill him quite easily with how weak he was and Sakura was protecting him after all he had done to her

well ok partially protecting him but still. Tsunade and Shizune opened the boxes and Shizune nearly screamed, "Itachi's Head?!!"

Tsunade looked in hers and smirked, "Orochimaru, Very well Sasuke i won't kill you or anything else that creepy little mind of yuors

can make up, but your on a probation of sorts, and seeing as my apprentice wishes for your safety she and your old friend Kakashi will

be your probation officers. Oh and Congradutlations Sakura on that ring, Naruto's already come and told me everything and I will

publicly give him my present at noon." Both nod and Sasuke opens the door to find his ex-sensei on the in front of him." Tsunade

laughed softly, "Whe i said everything i meant everything. Kakashi and Sakura we'll monitor your actions until the two of them both tell

me you can be trusted your dismised." the thre leave but soon Sakura sighes, "I have to go I promised Naruto I'd meet for lunch."

she smiled then teasingly, "Don't run away while I'm gone." Sasuke smiled bat weakly but nodded then shook her hand as to not raise

Kakashi's supicion of how he felt as he shook her hand he left a note. she walked off then read it, 'I want to talk to you meet me at the

gates to my home,10:oopm.' She nodded then went to Naruto not knowing what sasuke was really planning.

* * *

Read and review please oh and im thinking about making a Sakurasasuke story out of this chapter tell me what cha think (her and

pixes start fighting with light sabers)


	13. Author's note

Author's note,

I love NaruSaku, the story is and will stay that what i'm going to do is make a SasuSaku story from this cchapter cause one of my

friends likes that couple, not changing this story just making another one out of it,

** NaruSaku forever!!**


	14. Sasuke's unforgiveable act

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in Italic

* * *

(Ichirakus) Sakura walked in and saw her fiancee already there, "Hi Naruto," He kissed her, "Merry Christmas Sakura! can you 

believe it? In just a few hours i'll be offically named futrue sixth Hokage, which then i plan to tell everyone that we're engaged. "

Sakura smiled weakly as she sat down, "Naruto Sasuke kissed me this morning, I went to check on him, and he kissed me. He also

gave me this right before i came here." Hands him the note Naruto read it and then ripped it up, "Well i'll follow and if he tries

anything i'll beat him shitless." Sakura smiled and kissed her love then ate her Ramen as they talked of happier things namely the

meeting later and their wedding.

* * *

(In front of Hokage tower two and a half hours later)Tsunade, ",,And so it is with great joy i present to you your next Hokage you 

will be put in office after the first week of the new year!" Naruto smiled his childish grin then walked up to the mic, "I have always

had two wishes and this holiday season both were granted, My childhood crush, Sakura Haruno, has argeed to marry me, " He took

Sakura's hand and kissed it cheers by their friends were heard so he waited a moment before continuing, "And to become Hokage

which Grandma Tsunade granted me this day. Thank you for comming." as the crowd thinned one stood watching the couple kiss as

if they were th only ones around, "Soon Sakura, You will be mine."

* * *

(Later that day) Sakura walked to the gates slowly and seemingly tugged at the ribbon which really turned on the mic so Naruto 

could hear what was said. She looke down at the ring as she walked, right into Sasuke He chuckled, "Something on your mind, or

did you mean to do that?" Nearby hidden in the shadows of the night, a blonde man watched with flickering blue/red ees as his

Cherry blossom was led inside by an arm wrapped around her waist.Once inside Sasuke lit a few candles and sat a little too close

for the Kunoichi's peace of mind, "Sakura, Why did you say yes?" She smiled, "He's always loved me and when he swore to bring

you back even though he might not end up with me, i realized you had never loved me. That's when i started to like him in that way."

he smirked, "So you said 'yes' because I was gone?" She almost scowled at him but stayed near expressionless. His smiled grew a

little less innocent and he leaned towards her making her pushing her into laying on the couch. When she tried to push back he

grabbed her wrist and held them over her head with one hand and worked on her clothes with the other he pulled her shirt off and had

just gotten her skirt off when a VERY pissed off Naruto busted in to see a scared Sakura with only her undies on and Sasuke holding

her forcibly about to start on his other goal. Naruto hit him in the arm with a shuriken and Sasuke jumped up and got ready to fight the

demon cotainer. Naruto look at at sakura who was quickly putting her clothes back on, "Go home Sakura, I'll be there soon." As he

said this he was hit by a shuriken Sakura saw but didnt scream instead she threw her shoe hard at Sasukes head then reluctantly did as

she was told.** I'm so glad i listened to Tsunade sensei about wearing her kind of shoe.** She then took the other one off and

walked to the bridge knowing she wouldn't get to sleep for awhile if at all that night. She went passed the K.I.A. monument, and saw

Kakashi staring at it, Hi, Kakashi sensei, why are you out so late it has to be atleast 11:00pm?" Kakashi loked at her then turned back

to the monument, "I could ask you the same Sakura and barefoot at that, what happened to your other sandal?" she blushed, "I

couldn't sleep, and as for my other shoe, i threw it at someone who was annoying Naruto." He could tell she wasn't telling the exact

truth but decided not to press further for now, "So where were you headed?" , "I was going to the bridge then i thought this would be

better, "she looked at the monument for a moment, "but if you want to be alone," he realized if she went to the bridge she'd pour her

secrets out to the air but if she stayed a few innocent questions and he'd know what was troubling his green eyed student he shook his

head, "Your fine, so what did the note say? i saw it in his fingers." She stared at him **wel it is Kakashi sensei he wont tell anyone **

**would he? **Sakura sat down and let a tear fall from her eye, "He said he wanted to talk, and we did he ask questions i answered them

then he,, Kakashi please don't tell anyone this next part please" she waited till he nodded reluctantly, "He he tried to rape me if Naruto

hadn't followed me like he said he would,, I just don't know" Kakashi swallows hard, his smartest student nearly raped by his student.

Sakurastood up then looked at him, "What am i supposed to do, If Tsunade sensei finds out she'll kill him that's if Naruto doesn't

tonight he looked madder then i've ever seen him." Kakashi and Sakura then realized what might just happen and ran to the Uchiha

family grounds. When they arrived Sasuke was losing but he wasn't acknowledging that fact. Naruto pulled out a clone and charged up

for what would have been the finishing move had not Sakura ran in front of his charging Rasengan and kissed him as she did she turned

them so she could make sure Sasuke didn't try anything his clone stopped and he returned the kiss. Sasuke spat out blood and

grabbed a kunai, and ran towards the now calmed Naruto. Sakura quickly turned them again and Sauke's kunai hit Sakura point

blank. her eyes widened then she fell deeper into Naruto's arms. Sasuke let go of the Kunai as if it burned him and backed up slowly

then turned and ran into the house. As he did this Kakashi went to get Tsunade. Though he wouldn't be the one waking her for every

leeping person was awaken by Naruto who craddled Sakura to him and yelled, "SAKURA!!!!"

* * *

Oooh (Orochimaru's music plays) Yes i know this one was pretty evil it even scared the Idea pixies (Looks at Pixies who are cowering) thanks for reading Review plz! 


	15. Sakura, Lives

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in Italic

* * *

(Hospital) 3:00am Tsunadeyawns, "She'll live, but she needs her rest normally i wouldn't let anyone in there because of that reason but

I know you wouldn't let me rest either till i did, so go in there but if she starts coughing or yawning to much you have to leave. Ok?"

Naruto nods with his fingers crossed and ran in, "Sakura?" Sakura sat up a bit, "I'm fine NAruto sweetie thanks to you and Tsunade,

so you don't have to treat me like a kitten with a bad cold." He smiled happily and hugged around the shoulders making sure not to

touch her back, "I thought was going to lose you Sakura." She smiled and shook her head, "You will never lose me, Naruto." She

kissed him, "So what do you say we sneak out of here and catch Sasuke before he runs I want to see him punished for trying to take

me away from you!" she turned and coughed then smiled weakly yet impishly. he nodded and made a clone to take her place and they

were out two minutes later.

* * *

(Uchiha family gounds) NAruto stopped and opened the door for the girl in the hospital outfit then whispered, "Hey Sakura, if you

want to see him punished then why did you stop me?" She stiffled a yawn then whispered, "I diddn't want you to murder your teamate

andnow ex bestfriend. besidesthis way ou don't get in trouble." She then led him to Sasuke's room and they silently opened the door to

find Sasuke packing, both her and Naruto glared at him Sakura then threw her other sandle at him the heel hit him in the back of the

head knocking him out instantly, "Leaving? so soon? why?" she smirked and picked him up by his hair NAruto laughed at the 'care' she

was giving the unconios Uchiha. they both dragged him to Tsunade and went back to her room to wait for Tsunae to wake up Sasuke

and bust his eardrums and brake other things on the teme's body.

* * *

Yes I know its short, but i hope u like it anyway Review plz!


	16. New Year's and the 2nd Hyuga's crush

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in Italic ( hears evil high pitched laughter looks over her

shoulder) Who in their right mind gave these pixies that?!!!!(Pixies point flame thrower at her and in hig pitch voices yell their demands)

Ok happy endings for all char i'll stop using pesticide on u guys, what was the last one? (high pitchness is heard) oh of course i believe

in pixies! who told you otherwise?

* * *

Sasuke was locked in solitary confinement with ANBU and Jonin gaurds with permission to injure and or kill if neccessary, but 

because Sakura didn't want anyone to know what almost happened, Tsunade told the gaurds it was because of his betraying the

village. Tsunade smiled on New year's eve as she saw her Apprentice and her sucessor along with their friends running around helping

the people who had finally saw Naruto as the hero the fourth had wanted, but because of the thing inside him no, but because of his

own acts for the village. as the group finnished the girls seemingly disapeared until the boys turned the corner all the girls had made

snowballs and threw them at their boyfriends/ Fiancees the girls then ran gigling as the boys strted making their own. as they ran Hinata

caught up with Ino, "Hey i have an idea, why not a little party for the soon to be married couple and Hokage? Everyone's invited,

it's kinda like Naruto's day as a normal person/ a wedding shower for Sakura, and Tenten," Temari heard this, "Yes but those four

can't find out, well maybe the girls but the boys definately can't."

* * *

(Lunch time at Hinata's house All girls are present) Ino, "Ok girls we're doing the party on the sixth it's to last till moning, so rest up!"

The girls mockingly salute her and in perfect harmony, "Yes ino Sir, uh Mam, uh Pig. Yeah Pig." then fall over laughing at Ino's fake

mad expression.They began a giant pillow fight and Hinata acidentally hit her father as he and her little sister walked in, the girls

stopped abruptly and Sakura made it look like she threw it though Hiashi just smiled and let his 18 year old daughter Hannabi throw it

back at her. Hannabi ask many things about Sasuke whom she had visted and it soon became clear to the others that dear

'little' Hannabi liked Sasuke so they in respect of not crushing her dream, told her the lie that Tsunade had told the gaurds. She smiled

and said, "Well with the gifts he gave her and her saying she wouldn't kill he might get out soon." Sakura inwardly winced at this but

smiled reassuringly to the younger Hyuga. They then spent the rest of the day there planning and making invites withstrict 'no telling the

boys' rule on all of them. then went down to the bridge to be with their Shinobis to watch the sky light up with stars and fireworks.

They rung in the New Year in their true love's arm's. Sasuke rung it in by a beating from the recently made Jonin, Iruka, who had heard

what had happen from his ramen loving best friend

* * *

Ok he pixies put the flame thrower down, Read and Review plz!


	17. Parties,,

Discalimer I don't own Naruto or the songs _Singing is in Italic_ **Innerselves in bold**

* * *

Sakura as apart of the girls to give Hannabi a chance to tell Sasuke her feelings went fully armed to his prison cell and went in with 

Kakashi and Iruka as her body gaurds. Sakura glared at her at one time crush, and in a emotionless and formal tone, "Sasuke Uchiha,

you've been allowed to go to a party in honor of The bringing in of the 6th Hokage, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten's engagement, as well The

6th's and my engagement.You will be allowed to come under the fact that you and I are never alone and there is to be ANBU and Jonin

wathing you as they mingle with their friends. Please note that the one and only reason you are being invited, is because of a friend of mine

who doesn't know what you did wishes your presence at the party." he nodded, Sakura was mentally killing the raven haired sharingan

user, He then looked at her and smirked, "Why do you look like you're about to attack me, Sakura?" She almost gave him something to

smirk about then smiled, "Why do you look like someone beat me to it?" Iruka smiled and craked his knuckles Sakura heard and smiled,

"Well, if that is all Sasuke Uchiha, then i suppose i shall see you at the party oh and thank Hannabi Hyuuga she's the one who talked me

into giving you this repreive.

* * *

(later that day) Khonahamaru Moegi and Udon are to take Jonin exams soon,," But his he report fell on deaf ears, "Um NAruto can you 

come with me i promised Ino I'd help with a delivery and maybe you would too. He sighed and nodded then followed her to the destined

party spot

* * *

(Party) (Naruto walks in) "Wow this is for me?" Sakura smiles and kisses his cheek, "Well, you me Neji and Tenten but yeah." then leads 

him to theirs and the other couples table Haanabi sees Sasuke enter with a couple ANBU, she then whispers to her Cousin, "May I sing

something to a certain person? Neji" He not knowing who she meant nodded and handed her a mic as all the girls smiled a bit weakly

silently praying Sasuke would either let her down gently or love hr truly. Sasuke was seated at the farthest table from the happy couples

possible. Hannabi tapped her hand to the mic to make it squeal and get the rooms attention, "This is for a special person that has never

seen me as anything but a little girl and I, until recently haven't seen as anything but an version of the old Neji." A few chuckles were heard

as the music began, "_Do you think you love me... Ooo we! I THINK I LOVE YOU! I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good _

_dream Then all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain before I go insane I hold my pillow to my _

_head and __spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread ... I think I love you! This morning, I woke up with this feeling I _

_didn't know how to __deal with and so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it and did not go and shout _

_it when you walked into __the room ... I think I love you! I think I love you so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure _

_of a love there is no cure for I __think I love you Isn't that what life is made of? though it worries me to say I've never felt this way _

_believe me you really don't have to __worry I only want to make you happy and if you say hey, go away, I will but I think better still _

_I'd better stay around and love you do __you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face do you think you love me? I think I _

_love you so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid __that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for I think I love you Isn't that what life _

_is made of? Though it worries me to say I've never felt __this way I don't know what I'm up against I don't know what it's all about _

_I've go so much to think about hey! I think I love you! So what __am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no _

_cure for I think I love you isn't that what life is made of? Though it __worries me to say I've never felt this way I think I love you! _

_So what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no __cure for I think I love you isn't that what life is made _

_of? Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way."_ the girls stared at one another very uneasy about their friend's feelings for the

Teme, Sakura saw Sasuke staring and muttering, "Hey Hinata whats he saying?" Hinata used her family triat and watched him for a

moment then laughed, "He's cursing the guy Hannabi's sung about" The girls laughed quietly and their guys gave them confused looks.

Tenten was first to calm herself eenough to explain, "Hannabi likes Sasuke, and he seem to like her back" Neji Glared at him, "My little

cousin likes that waste of a perfectly good bloodline" Everyone agreed on this but the girls refused to hurt Hannabi infact they had a plan

for her to get his attention.As they went up to congradulate her Sakura nodded to Hinata who blushed and the others stifled giggles as

they pulled the hyuuga girl into dancing to L.O.V.E. in clear view of both Sasuke and the boys.** Their faces are priceless! **the girls

giggled when the song ended though most stopped abruptly when Sasuke walked on stage. "Ahem, Hannabi? I know that song was more

than likely for another guy here and you've probally heard something dark yet truthful about me, but I want you to know, _They got a lot _

_of girls who know they got it goin' on but nothing's ever a comparison to you Now can't you see that you're the only one that I _

_really want? and everything I need is everything you do and a girl walked by no matter she's looking so much better don't ever _

_need to get caught up in jealousy she could be a supermodel on every magazine cover she'll never ever mean a thing to me she's _

_no you, oh no you give me more than I could ever want she's no you girl 'cause you're all the __girl that I've ever dreamed she's _

_only a picture on a magazine she's no you they got a lot of girls that be dancin' in all the videos __but I prefer the way you do the _

_way you move you're more than beautiful and I just wanna let you know that all I ever need is __what I got with you and a girl _

_walked by no matter every time you're looking better I think you're perfect and there ain't nothing __I would change she could be a _

_supermodel on every magazine cover She'll never ever take my heart away she's no you, Oh no __you give me more than I could _

_ever want she's no you girl 'cause you're all the girl that I've __ever dreamed she's only a picture on a magazine she's no you And _

_no one is ever gonna get to me, no the way you do now baby __can't you see that you're the one, the only one Who's ever made me _

_feel this way and nothings ever coming even close no, no __one's ever been comparable to you I don't want nothing I don't got I _

_don't need nothing but you I can't get more than you give __me so don't stop for anything you do you're all that and all that and _

_then some you know what just what I need and no girl, no __place, no where could mean a thing to me She's no you, oh no you _

_give me more than I could ever want she's no you, oh no __'cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed she's only a picture on a _

_magazine she's no you, you __got a lot of girls who know they got it goin' on You give me more than I could ever want she's no you _

_now can't you see that __you're the one I really want 'cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed she's only a picture __on a _

_magazine She's no you."_ The jaws dropped and the brides to be caught the fainting Hyuuga, "Hey Sakura, i thought girls who have

crushes like to catch things we throw not liking us catch them."Sakura laughed remembering that day alone they had caught three girls

including the one they held seeing as Temari and Ino traded the promise ring on their finger for engagement rings, and by Lee's

nervousness Hinata was to be next. Sakura whispered that theory to Tenten who nearly dropped the young girl she was holding, "all three

Hyuugas?" Sakura looked at the unconious one in their arms, "Maybe just two of them for now Hinata besides Naruto nor Tsunade are

ready to let Sasuke out yet." Tenten nodded, "Yeah you doo know All the gaurds who know the truth beat him up don't you?" Sakura

smirles evilly, "Yea, who do you think heals him for another round?"

* * *

Read and Review Please! 


	18. ,,,And 'Forbiden' kisses

Discalimer I don't own Naruto or the songs _Singing is in Italic_

* * *

A girl with dark brown eyes and a sparkling Guy like smile, her entrance was only noticed by Lee who blushed and asked Hinata outside. 

Kiba gave her a one armed hug before she left, when she did he whispered to her friends, "Damn him and Guy sensei's Niece, Midori,

they used to be girlfriend girlfriend and boyfrind but her family moved to village hidden in the grass, now acorrding to what me Akamaru,

and his lttle pup Cho, heard Lee has actually been asked to marry her. " The girls then saw Hinata walk back in slowly and dejectedly,

Cho jumped in her arms and licked her face as if to say, "Cheer up we still love you" her friends then gave her a group hug.Cho yelped

and Hinata gasped and they let them go but it wasn't soon until a song popped into her head and the usually most timid of them dragged

the girls up to the stage whispered something to them they nodded and said into the mic, "Lee! and any other guy that has ever hurt us, this

is for you." They let Hinata take the lead mic and began, " _Here's to finding a good man got a bucket of Sake, enough stories to last _

_all night, about the trials and tribulations of findin' Mr. Right of, findin' a good man. Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the _

_cold mistreaters to the mama's boys who can't make a stand. Here's to the superficial players the I love you too-soon sayers if _

_you hear me girls raise your hand let's have a toast here's to findin' a good man. Blind dates and horror stories pushy guys and _

_fast movers let's dedicate a girl's night out to big talkers bad losers it's so hard findin' a good man. Here's to the liars and the _

_cheaters and the cold mistreaters to the mama's boys who can't make a stand. Here's to the superficial players the I love you too-_

_soon sayers if you hear me girls raise your hand let's have a toast here's to findin' a good man. Tenten and Temari, I know you _

_want perfection Sakura, you wanna listener. Ino, your list is gettin' long, and girls you know me, I just want a good kisser. _

_Here's to the liars and the haters and the cold mistreaters to the mama's boys who can't make a stand. Here's to the superficial _

_players the I love you too-soon sayers if you hear me girls raise your hand let's have a toast let's have a toast, here's to findin' a _

_good man."_ the girls laughed as the girls around them were clapping yet the some of men in their seem a bit uncomfortable. Hinata smiled

as they sat down, "Well i feel better," The table smiled back at her knowing she really didn't but liked the fact that she atleast was trying

to be happy.

* * *

(later) The number of people had slowly dwindled until only the group minus Lee was left, Kiba got Cho's leash but found no Cho on the 

other end instead he found the pup in the lap of the pearl eyed Hyuuga girl, "Hinata, would you mind if Akamaru, Cho and I walked you

home?." She took the leash and put it on Cho, "thanks,"

* * *

When they got there it had started to rain but neither cared Hinata reluctantly handed the leash to him, but the pup had better ideas than 

letting them ruining the moment cho wrapped their legs together the moment he touched it. Hinnata giggled and was about to say

something when their lips met, Hinata was startled at first but wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist

but when his ears picked up a random sound he broke the kiss, "No, Hinata you need time." he hispered goodnight and slowly walked off

as he walked home, "_Don't you don't have to save my life no you're not ready I can feel it Outside it's raining but I'll just go home _

_someday you're heart will just let him go as soon as you get that feeling you can start to live again as soon as the worst is over _

_you can make it all make sense right now I can't give you what you need soon as you get that feeling Run to me hush you don't _

_have to say a word trust I'm not gonna hate you for it feels like my touch only brings back the pain someday those memories will _

_fade away as soon as you get that feeling you can start to live again as soon as the worst is over you can make it all make sense _

_right now I can't give you what you need soon as you get that feeling run to me how can I be brave enough to say goodbye I'd die _

_inside without you can't you see it's hard enough to walk away don't look at me and make me wrong I've been through this to _

_made me strong as soon as you get that feeling you can start to live again as soon as the worst is over you can make it all make _

_sense right now I can't give you what you need soon as you get that feeling soon as you get that feeling run to me." _He sighed as

he unlocked the door.


	19. Hinata's confession

Discalimer I don't own Naruto or the songs _Singing is in Italic _**Innerselves in bold**

* * *

(In front of Hokage mountain) Tsunade ariving at he end of her speech, ",,,And it is with that I officially step down, and introduce you to 

the sixth hokage!" Leads the crowd in clapping as Naruto stands, "Thank you Granny Tsunade, I would also like to take this time on

thanking Iruka and Kakashi sensei,, oh and Jiraiya,, heh hehe. I have always wanted to be Hokage just to be noticed, and on my trying to

be noticed i watched the amazing Hokages that were in my life as a kid and teen. I realized Hokage doen't just mean strongest or smartest

or whatever, it is both the leader and the follower of this land, this village; the Hokage do their best to lead their people into peace and

prosperity and they also follow their people to help mend and heal its wounds when the village is not basking in the sun. I have said all that

to say I Naruto Uzumaki will do my best to not only carry the torch passed down from the First but also brighten it so that my suceesors

may brighten even more so our village may be the brightest amongst all the stars." Naruto sat back down as the people clapped and

cheered his hand was taken and pulled off the stage by his Cherry blossom once people started leaving for a miniparty/ pinic held in the

park.

* * *

Kiba and Hinata were very awkard around each other it was almost funny, Tenten and Ino could hardly stand holding the fit of giggles 

coming so they grabbed Hinata to question her after the giggles had subsided, then ran to a training area.

* * *

(traininging area) The two captors fell laughing then slowly raised up after fifteen minutes of laughing. Hinanata had backed away from 

them seeing as they still had not explained the fit of uncontrolable laughter. Tenten wiped at her eyes then said surpisingly calm, "Did

something happen between you and Kiba?" Hinata blushed and nodded then when she saw the shocked and almost scared faces she

hastilly clarified, "Only a kiss! only a kiss!" The other sighed in relief then ino spoke up, "Don't scare us like that Hinata!" hinata laughed,

"if that's all can we go back now?" they nodded and they went back to find the most hilarious yet scary thing ever.

* * *

Kakashi was singing to the Hokage's fiance "I'm bringing sexy back" and the cherry blossom was pink as her hair **Who gave Kakashi **

**sensei Sake?!! **then whispered an appology to her sensei then poured her glass of water on him which seemed to sober him up but

before ether could make excuses Hinata took the mic, " _Is it obvious to you when you walk into a room your face is all I see and my _

_heart races so fast I never knew a rush to feel like that every time you're touching me I never did believe in anything couldn't _

_hold between my fingers but the way you make me feel it's just so real the way it lingers I get lost inside your stare lost when _

_you're not there when everything I have doesn't mean a thing if it's without you, if it's a dream don't wake me up I'll scream if _

_this isn't love if bein' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you I wanna stay lost forever I wanna stay lost forever with _

_you. no, this feeling doesn't end it's with me everywhere I am, hope it never goes away it's like defying gravity losin' all control _

_and bein' free and I always wanna stay. I never thought that I'd let go long enough to fall for someone deeply who had the power _

_to erase my fears and find me so completely I get lost inside your stare lost when you're not there when everything I have doesn't _

_mean a thing if it's without you, if it's a dream don't wake me up I'll scream if this isn't love if bein' lost means never knowin' how _

_it feels without you I wanna stay lost forever I wanna stay lost forever with you don't tell me where we're goin' I don't wanna _

_know I like the mystery I can't believe we've come this far so far away from where we started off you found me when I wasn't _

_lookin' you found me and now I'm lost inside your stare lost when you're not there and everything I have doesn't mean a thing if _

_it's without you without you if it's a dream don't wake me up I'll scream if this isn't love if bein' lost means never knowin' how it _

_feels without you yeah, if bein' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you oh, if bein' lost means that I'm never gonna be _

_without you i wanna stay lost forever,,, with you."_ the girls clapped for her and they knew that he loved her so they renewed their

Jutsu for anyone in the park. Kiba then stood up and muttered a few clearly memorized rhymes then it hit him, "_These words are my own _

_Threw some chords together The combination D-O-G Is who I am, is what I do And I was gonna lay it down for you Try to focus _

_my attention But I feel so A-D-D I need some help, some inspiration But it's not coming easily Trying to find the magic Trying to _

_write a classic Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know? Waste-bin full of paper Clever rhymes, see you later These _

_words are my own From my heart flow I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you There's no other way To better say I love you, _

_I love you... Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat I'm having trouble saying what I mean With dead _

_poets and drum machines Now you've gone & raised the __bar right up Nothing I write is ever good enough These words are my _

_own From my heart flow I love you, I love you, I love you, I __love you There's no other way To better say I love you, I love you... _

_I'm getting off my stage The curtains pull away No hyperbole __to hide behind My naked soul exposes Trying to find the magic _

_Trying to write a classic Waste-bin full of paper Clever rhymes, __see you later These words are my own From my heart flow I love _

_you, I love you, I love you, I love you That's all I got to say, __Can't think of a better way, And that's all I've got to say, I love _

_you, __?" _Sakura nudged Narutoand whispered, "Come on wedding's tomorrow, Tenten and I want you and Neji to look at it." Naruto

passed this on to the group who took their beloved's hand and walked off leaving the the two singers. By time they had noticed no one

was clapping the group had left them by themselves.Hinata blushed and he rubbed the back of neck and at the same time they said,

"Hinata/Kiba I-,,no you go first" the laughed weakly then he said, "You can go fist Hinata," she nodded, "I liked both you and Lee I

just,,"she took a deep breath, "Chose wrong Kba don't hate me for possibly ruining this friendship by saying this I think i'm in love with

too."


	20. Little heartbreakers

Discalimer I don't own Naruto or the songs _Singing is in Italic _

* * *

(one year later) Sakura smiled at Tenten's lttle boy, Kiyoshi, as her own baby kicked inside her she looked over at Ino and Temari who 

looked to be 'enjoying' the smae treatment. Hinata in march was to have a girl whom she has already chosen a name, Amaya. Where as

her , Temari, and Ino would most likely be spending New year's eve in the hospital delivering their children. Naruto was out on a mission

to personally escort the Kazekage to the village so Sakura and Ino were scared to death when one of the escorts came back and

collasped in front of the vilage gates. Sakura screamed then stopped when she saw Ino and Temari looking at a wet spot below them, she

wondered too why thee was one under her as well then it hit her those pains earlier wern't kicks but contractions! **Oh merry christmas **

**to me! christmas eve and Naruto's in danger and i'm havingf our baby without him! **Sakura started crying as the Shinobi's in their

group that had stayed home helped her, Ino, Temari to the hospital. Shizune's mouth dropped when Neji told her why they needed some

medic nin right then but she hurriedly got them a room with some medic nin and Tsunade came in saying "The Kages were fine and had

made into the village and-" Gaara and Naruto nearly ran her over coming in, but seeing as they were almost late for their children's births

Ino and Sakura had a plan they innocebtly asked for their husbands' hands and before Neji or Shikamaru could warn againist it they

proceeded to crush the bones in sadi hand as they were told to push. During a 'break' they yelled insults at them for being late the anger in

these insults and threats surprised even Gaara.

* * *

(A few hours later)Ino was holding her son whom she decided to name, Yukio and Temari was holding her little girl, Naomi, as they were 

holding their children Sakura was cooing at her girl and had started to heal the Kages' hand when the pains came again Tsunade raced

over while Shizune gently took, Aiko. Tsunade's eyebrows rose as she checked on her apprentice, "Sakura your having twins!"Naruto

winced and gave her his just healed hand as the child came into the world. Sakura smiled serenely yet tiredly at her new baby boy, "Hello

Naruto, I'm youre mommy at this handsome man right here is your da, he's holding your sister, Aiko." Naruto's smile threatened to split his

face he handed Aiko The little girl had Pink hair but it looked as if the ends would be blonde, his son, 's hair seemed it would be the exact

opposite. he looked around, Yukio had the beginings of strawberry blonde hair while Naomi's hair was brownish blonde he chuckled as

he thought of what little heart breakers those girls including his own would be.

* * *

I thinking about ending it here review and tell me what you think plz 


End file.
